


Don't Build Hope on Something Broken

by kawiikitkat



Series: Blue Roses (Shyan) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pining, Prologue, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawiikitkat/pseuds/kawiikitkat
Summary: I am not cartoon.Cry for help, I am not joking.I might just leave soon.





	Don't Build Hope on Something Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The title/summary is based on the song "Burned Out" by Dodie. This fic takes place before Blue Lips, Blue Veins. You can read them in whatever order you please. :) Also the first 2 chapters aren't very angst but the 3rd one deals w a lot of emotions so stay tuned.

It could have been out of the blue. Just love at first sight. Just a sudden hit in the face.

Or maybe it could have been a gradual build up. A volcano waiting to erupt. A clock that kept ticking.

The first time Shane felt different around Ryan was in the Sallie house, when Ryan scooted closer to Shane in the middle of the night. Shane already knew that Ryan wasn't going to sleep for a minute in that house, but he at least wanted to catch a nap. But with Ryan's constant rustling and whimpering, he could barely shut his eyes. It was no use telling Ryan to shut up and sleep, so he stayed awake, too. Just two crazy guys laying wide awake in a haunted house.

Shane stared up at the worn down ceiling above him. Actually, he was just looking at pitch black darkness since he couldn't even see the ceiling. He turned his head over to where Ryan was and, once again, all he saw was darkness. But he knew he was there, probably with a panicked look on his face. Shane could hear Ryan breathing heavily next to him, obviously scared shitless. For a moment, Shane felt bad for him and, honestly, he was kinda scared, too. But Shane's skeptic mind reminded him that there was nothing there. No ghosts or demons were out to get them in the middle of the night. He only wished that Ryan could realized that, too.

Finally, Ryan was silent and Shane hoped that he fell asleep. He shut his eyes. The old room was filled with chilly air and Ryan's breathing. It was rather peaceful, expect for the fact that people probably died where they laid. After a few minutes of pure silence, Shane was already quietly snoring. Then, the floorboards creaked and Shane already knew what was coming next. He knew that Ryan was going to wake up in a panic, asking "What was that?" and "Shane, wake up!". But Ryan didn't scream out. He only spoke in a hushed and quick voice.

"I'mma get closer to you, I don't care."

Shane felt his heart skip a beat. He breathed out a simple "Okay" into the darkness. He wasn't entirely sure if that was even meant for Ryan. Maybe it was an invitation for whatever was going to happen next. He could feel Ryan's sleeping bag press against him, making him warmer. After that, Ryan was quiet. Everytime a noise could be heard, Ryan shifted a little bit closer to him. Now neither of them could sleep.

"Dude, are you scared, too?" Ryan's voice floated in the vacantness.

"No. Why would I be?"

"I don't know. I can just hear you breathing a lot quicker than usual."

Shane didn't even notice his own breathing, he was so focused on Ryan's. "I'm fine. It's cold, that's all. Go back to sleep, Ry."

It was early in the morning, around 2 a.m., when Ryan practically gave up. He sat up, saying that he couldn't spend another minute in the house. He was already packing his stuff when Shane realized that he was serious, and he was up, too. Shane attempted to get him back to sleep, but Ryan refused. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm getting the hell outta here. Call me a baby or whatever, I'm not doing this!"

Shane had no intention of making fun of Ryan. He was actually proud of him for staying this long. But it was clear that this experience was too much for him, so they both gathered their things and headed out to the car. Ryan started driving away from the house immediately, which caught Shane slightly off-guard. Ryan didn't even look back. Luckily, his breathing was more steady than it was in the house. Shane looked at his friend, who was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white and his eyes were wide and blood-shot red from lack of sleep. He looked like a mess, but Shane still smiled. 

Ryan must have seen him from the corner of his eyes, cause he asked him "What are you smiling at?".

"Nothing, really. It's just that..." How could Shane say this without making it sound weird? "...I'm proud of you."

Ryan glanced at him, surprised. "Uhh...t-thanks." Shane could see a smile tugging at Ryan's lips. It made his heart ache. For a moment, Shane wished that they were back at the Sallie house, shoulder to shoulder in the warmth of their sleeping bags and each other's bodies.


End file.
